


Neon

by Anonymous



Series: KHR AUs [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, I had to make the ryohei tag I cannot believe it, I'm tagging my ocs to help me out, M/M, Multi, Slightly OOC Hibari, platonic lambo/i-pin, some mild gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene kid AU no one asked for. Contains OCs, the great homolust, outdated memes, and dorkiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for this monstrosity and also for not updating my other fic. I will get to it.  
> Eventually.  
> [Sobs]
> 
> So Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru, Lambo and I-Pin are scene. Gokudera is punk, while Kyoko is more of a pastel girl.  
> Also, I never had a scene phase, so I had to google stuff. (I don't know if I'm doing this right.) Also got inspired by sol--lux's scene kid au art for Dangan Ronpa. Go check it out!
> 
> There's probably gonna be a double update of this today. Or triple, if I stay up long enough.

Sawada Tsunayoshi worriedly fiddled with his neon orange lightning bolt necklace as he waited for his friends to show up to the skate park. While they weren't getting any skating done (a real tragedy in itself), they were meeting to discuss something of dire importance:

 

Cecilio Leone (his only other crush aside from Sasagawa Kyoko) had made him his number one on his top 8 on MySpace. Coupled with the fact he'd been hearing rumors of the other boy crushing on him, that was totally a love confession, right? Right?

 

"Juudaime!" That was Gokudera, who had taken to calling him that after he was announced to be the tenth person to buy a ticket for Warped Tour the year they met. Really, he had no idea how he managed that, but he got to see Paramore and he was  _thrilled_. Gokudera had silver hair (apparently it was natural) with black and red streaks throughout. He looked more punk than anything, and girls seemed to love that about him. (Tsuna was quietly jealous.)

 

"I came as soon as I got the news! I didn't have time to check, but apparently the baseball idiot did and told me that you're still number one on his friends list!" The smoker looked as excited as Tsuna was nervous. His stomach was practically doing flips. Tsuna nearly gaped at this. "R-Really? Do you think that means-"

 

"Tsuna! We're here!" This signaled the arrival of Yamamoto (for having no hair dye, he looked pretty cool too; it was probably the lip ring), Kyouko (who did her hair in a pastel pink color, and gotten her ears pierced recently), Ryohei (for some reason, his hair wouldn't really take dye well; they had gotten it to a darker shade of gray at least), Haru (who has streaks of bright pink, purple and blonde and had taken to wear it in a side ponytail), Lambo (he was too lazy to change his hair, but got snakebites), and I-Pin (her hair was like a sunset; dark blue, violet and fading to pink and orange with glitter in it).

 

If you were wondering, yes, it was Bianchi who helped them all with their hair. Without her, they probably would have been bald.

 

Back to the point, the group has assembled around one of the tables, Haru pulling out her phone and placing it on the table, showing Cecil's top 8 on MySpace, which Tsuna was still number one on. "Haru thinks that this is a sign! He's gonna confess to you tomorrow!" Lambo squinted at the smartphone, skeptic. "I thought he was dating that Fiamma guy. I saw them eskimo kissing a few times." At this Gokudera's head whipped around, an accusing finger coming to point at Lambo. "Are you saying that Juudaime couldn't win him over, you stupid cow! There's no way those two would be dating!"

 

"I saw them do it a few times too. If they were dating, they're not hiding it well...." Kyoko commented, her face falling as she did so. Tsuna felt his face fall a bit, before Gokudera once again cut in. "That's not true! I heard someone recently ask Fiamma if he was dating anyone, and he said no!" Ryohei caught the somewhat relieved tone in his voice and jumped at the opportunity to embarrass him. "So you're extremely interested in Fiamma's dating status, huh, octopus-head?"

 

Gokudera's cheeks got pink, and that was all it took for Yamamoto, Haru, Lambo and Ryohei to start laughing. "Oi! Shut up turf top! Like you don't like that girl with the braids in their group!" Ryohei stopped laughing, his own cheeks pink. "ILARIA IS AN EXTREMELY COOL GIRL!"

 

Kyoko giggled at the thought of her brother having his first crush. She and Ilaria got along pretty well, and she knew that the girl admired her brother. But she'd keep it to herself for now. They needed to get back to Tsuna, not give Gokudera more ammo. So, with this in mind, she gently clapped her hands together, somehow causing everyone to quiet down. "Tsu-kun, since you know they're not dating, you could ask Cecil-kun out on a date!" Tsuna beamed at her, looking more upbeat than he had since he'd gotten there. "Y-Yeah, I could! Thanks, Kyoko-chan!"

 

Yamamoto stood up from the table, stretching. "Hey, maybe he could come to the mall with us. Having his friends come with us would be fun, right?" I-Pin frowned, putting a finger to her chin. "I have to check if I work tomorrow. If so, you guys can stop by at the ramen shop and hang out there for a while." Lambo began to bumps shoulders with her, whining in a monotone voice. "Booo. I-Pin is responsible and has a job. She's working more and spending less time with us." This caused her to snicker. "Come on, Lambo, stop being a baby. Besides, I'm saving this up for Halloween, and it's important."

 

"Haru thinks the mall is a great idea!" Said girl hopped up, her phone at the ready. "Tell Haru who you want the text sent to and it'll be done, pronto!" Gokudera stood up as well, obviously still annoyed. "Don't go making plans without Juudaime's permission!" Yamamoto, ever the peacemaker, held his hands up. "Maa, maa. Calm down guys. I'm sure Tsuna doesn't mind, right?" All eyes went to Tsuna, who was busy looking at his phone, seemingly stuck in a trance. "...Tsuna?" Still no response.

 

Curious, Yamamoto was the first one to lean over and look at Tsuna's phone over his shoulder. This lead to everyone else doing so (despite grumbling about how they were invading Juudaime's privacy, Gokudera did so as well). After a few minutes of staring at Tsuna's phone, Ryohei and Haru simultaneously let out a roar and squeal respectively, thus causing everyone's eardrums in a 20 miles radius to burst.

 

(Not really, but it was really fucking loud.)

 

Everyone had gotten up, jumping around, running around the skate park, doing parkour and dancing terribly in happiness. The text read, " _Do you want to be my boyfriend?_ ♪o((〃∇〃o))" It was from Cecil, and Tsuna made sure to reply " _Yes!_  (〃 ω 〃)" before getting up to celebrate as well, all of them forgetting that the sun was starting to set and that they had school the next day.

 

It was just your average Tuesday in the day of the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi.


	2. She's A Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no meaning behind these titles, tbh. They're just songs I think they'd listen to.  
> Also, you get to see some OCs. Their designs have been scene kid/punk/pastel/emo/gothic lolita/rokku gyaru-ified. So some things from today's time (like snapchat, smartphones, etc.) and from 2008-2011 (myspace, coontails, those studded belts that used to everywhere) have been combined.
> 
> Let this monstrosity continue.

Cecilio -no, Cecil- was a very lazy teen. He didn't really care about what he looked like to other people, and he really only had a close-knit group of friends that had been friends since like, elementary school. It was rare that someone joined their group as a semi-permanent member, much less permanent.

 

Brushing his bangs out of his face, which had been partially dyed teal along the bottom, he glanced around the bus, waiting for them to get to Fiamma's stop. Fiamma was technically his best friend, the two having known each other since they were four years old. However, Fiamma was more like his driving factor to get shit done in life. They were paired together in projects for that specific reason. Now Cecil wasn't a genius (like that Shikamaru guy in Naruto), but he was smart as hell and got pretty good grades without applying himself. Like he'd ever do that.

 

Now Fiamma wasn't a "fiery redhead" or anything like that. Rather, he was a pretty tame and chill person until you aggravated him constantly. Then you'd either get yelled at or he'd flip you onto your back. Cecil has had both happen to him, but for different reasons. Anyways, Fiamma had been fussing over this guy named Gokudera Hayato for _forever_ now. Gokudera was (his boyfriend as of 11 hours ago) Tsuna's friend, and he was loud and hotheaded, but really smart. Like, he was in the top ten for highest grades in their grade. That smart.

 

So Fiamma has a huge crush on the dude, only the thing is is that he's waaay too chicken to act on it. So Cecil's gonna take initiative for once and help him out. (He might be feeling uncharacteristically cocky from Tsuna saying yes to dating him.) A hand tapping his shoulder causes him to turn around in his seat, spotting rose colored nails with gold diamonds on them. So it's Dante, most likely. Looking at the tiny space between the seat and window confirmed it, and the two scooted in their seats to be able to lean out into the isle to converse. "You'll never guess what I heard."

 

Cecil raises a brow at his friend, who was twirling one of his black and white coontails framing his face. "What is it?" The rose-haired male looked around the bus before whispering, "Some kids from Kokuyo got transferred here and are riding this bus today." Cecil's normally half-lidded eyes got wide. "You're shitting me."

 

"Nope!" A third voice sounds, and Brandi's head pops out from the seat in front of Cecil. Her black hair, with purple and blonde streaks throughout it, is curly at the bottom, suiting her princess cut and bangs. From beside her, Alois comes up, his short white hair and giant black lightning tattoo under his right eye bringing instant attention to him. Brandi grinned at them before continuing. "Apparently Kokuyo was so bad, they had to shut the school down mid-year since it was fallin' apart and stuff. A kid nearly got crushed when a piece of the ceiling came in." Alois nodded quietly, affirming her statement.

 

"Whoa," They mumbled, right as the bus stopped at the second to last stop. Fiamma and Dezi, another member of their group, had gotten onto the bus. Cecil proceeded to scoot over so Fiamma could take a seat, while Dezi took one of the two vacated seats across the isle. From the back of the bus, Cielo, Cecil's twin had proceeded to move to sit beside Dante, his white bunny hairclips complimenting the pink streaks in his hair. Fiamma had obviously gotten his hair redone, his black streaks being in little braids, while Dezi's wavy black hair had mutlicolored braids (so far there were three shades of pink, one purple and one white) with little beads on his right side.

 

Fiamma had raised a brow at them. "What are you guys talking about?" Brandi happily turned to him. "Well, you notice we're turning down another street instead of going our usual way, right?" A nod. "That's because we're picking up kids from Kokuyo~" The newcomers looked shocked. Kokuyo did not have a good reputation, and neither did it's students. Most were described as being practically animals.

 

Dezi shivered. "I really hope they won't cause trouble..." Fiamma tried (and failed) to pat him on the shoulder. "If they fuck with you, The Fam will gather and make them wish their school wasn't a broken piece of shit on the other side of town." Brandi nodded, her fist raised in the hair. "We're fucking stellar! We'll kick ass and get tacos after! And waffles!" Cecil rolled his eyes. Ever since watching Invader Zim, she had an unhealthy obsession with tacos, waffles, and pigs. She was even wearing the Gir hoodie. However, her efforts seemed to work, until the bus stopped.

 

And then the kids got on. To be honest, they weren't as bad as Cecil expected; he thought they'd be giant hulking monsters or something like that, but they looked human. Huh. The first person who got on was a blond guy, and he looked relatively normal, minus the fact his teeth looked like a dogs. He was going to be known as Wild One. The second gave off the creepy glasses anime guy vibe, and had a beanie and bar code tattoo on his cheek. He'd be Anime Glasses. The two of them went to where Cielo was previously sitting by himself, taking up the last seat with no one in it. Dezi nearly breathed a sign of relief, if it weren't for the fact that right after they seemed to sit down, another guy stepped on the bus.

 

"Holy pineapples batman," Brandi said. "For once, something random you said isn't stupid," Fiamma commented. The boy who stepped on the bus was pretty tall, and had blue hair that  _did_ look like a pineapple, and he had on a batman shirt. (He also had a leather jacket on. That was kick ass.) He kind of looked more like an emo kid, only without the eyeliner and perpetual sadness. He looked like a perpetual asshole. (See? Cecil was smart.)

 

Said perpetual asshole came and stopped right in front of Dezi, who looked like he was gonna have a heart attack or shit himself. Maybe both. It'd be funnier if this wasn't one of his friends, Cecil figured.

 

"Excuse me," he said, and Alois had to cover Brandi's mouth before any sound came out since he [Batman shirt guy] would most definitely hear, and she had a tendency to word vomit. But he kind of got the gist of what she was thinking because  _his voice was so smooth. Like marble almost_ and that was so weird for a middle schooler. "Would you mind if I sat with you?" 

 

At this point, the entirety of The Fam (Marcel and Ilaria came up with the name and it stuck, don't judge them. Family Force 5 may have been behind it.) knew that Dezi.exe had crashed and was in the process of rebooting. So he simply nodded and moved over, sea green eyes wide and mouth open, and his cheeks dark. Cecil and Fiamma both heaved a sigh, Dante face palmed, and Brandi mumbled something behind Alois' palm. Cecil removed his phone from the pocket of his skinny jeans and took a snapchat of himself, Fiamma, Cielo and Dante giving blank looks to the camera, sending it to all their friends with the caption, "Us after the Kokuyo Bus Invasion of 20XX".

 

Apparently someone else had gotten on the bus. A girl who looked similar to Pineapple Batman, but unlike him, she had a really cool eyepatch with a skull on it. She had noticed all the seats had two people in it, and looked hella worried. Cielo had popped his head from behind them and waved a hand at her. "Miss! You can sit with us! I promise we're not like the Plastics!" She looked slightly confused by the reference, but thanked him and scooted into the space they made for her. Pineapple Batman turned to look at her and smiled. "See? I told you would wouldn't have to worry about finding a seat." A tiny smile came on her face, and Cecil had to admit that was adorable.

 

Cielo, being the ever so friendly and social one of them all, smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?" The girl flushed from everyone focusing their attention onto her, but hesitantly answered with a "C-Chrome." The blue-haired male smirked, his red eyes glinting (holy shit, he's got heterochromia) as if he was laughing at them. "Mukuro."

 

Fiamma turned to look at Cecil. Cecil looked at Fiamma. They came to an agreement. They needed to rearrange the bus seating so Dezi wouldn't sit by the perpetual ass- Pineapple Ba- Mukuro. Even if he was super nice to Chrome. However, their mental plans was cut off by Brandi loudly singing, "I'm in love with the girl I hate-"

 

Fiamma, who loved the song, couldn't help but join her to finish the line with a "-she enjoys, pointing out, every bad thing about me~" Alois came in with "I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic," and the three sang "I'd trade her, I'd trade her in a second," in perfect unison. Cecil couldn't help but grin, because the Kokuyo kids were gonna learn how weird they were on the first day. Awesome. He opened his mouth, along with his brother to join in when the time came.

 

"She's a backseat driver,

A drama provider,

An instant update of the world.

She's a first-class liar

A constant forgetter

She's attractive but bitter..."

 

Dezi, who had been quietly singing to himself, was surprised and nearly when Mukuro joined them in singing. His voice, in contrast to Brandi belting out the lyrics or Cielo's upbeat tone or Alois' slight monotone, was soft, yet strong; it was clear to hear and enticing. He realized that he liked the sound of Mukuro singing, and wondered if he'd join the choir, despite how dorky it sounded.

 

"Did you scream enough to make her cry?

It's a turn around

Turn around

Baby, don't return to me

If you think that I'm not worth your time,"

 

Feeling a bit of courage, Dezi opened his mouth and began to sing along as well, his voice being a soft, high pitch; he was feeling oddly carefree on a foggy Wednesday morning.

 

"She's a lady,

And ladies shouldn't be messed with.

She's a lady,

And ladies shouldn't be messed with..."

 

Dante was practically standing in his seat recording the whole thing, planning on uploading it on MySpace later. Getting the new kids (yes, Chrome was quietly lending her voice to the song as well, and it was a soft soprano and nice at that) to sing with them on the bus? Just what The Fam does.


	3. The Black Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll. Three updates in two days? Must be all the beef jerky I'm eating.  
> Anyways, our last Vongola Guardian shows up. There's more OCs.

Tsuna's life didn't change dramatically after Cecil and he began dating (Granted, it wasn't even a full day, but still). Cecil was still the cool, calm, snarky preteen he liked, and they interacted the same, only they held hands and gave each other kisses on the cheek (Tsuna nearly fainted in the hallway after the first one).

 

The only real difference, was that Cecil's friends and his friends all sat near each other at lunch. Taking up an impressive two tables, those of which were the really long ones, and pushing them together, Ilaria had stood up, her cheetah print bangs and pink braids bouncing, and declared that Tsuna's group needed a nickname. Her reasoning was, "Our group is known as The Fam, and we can't just go, "Oh, yeah, we hang out with Tsuna, and Gokudera, and Yamamoto, and Ryohei, and-"

 

Fiamma held up a hand in the girls face, effectively cutting her off. "We get it, we get it. So what are we gonna call them?" Ilaria began to think, which meant her face was twisted in an expression that really made her look like she needed to go to the bathroom. Tsuna, watching this in mild amusement, nearly jumped when he felt Cecil lean onto his shoulder, his soft, yet somehow tame hair brushing against his bare neck. Cecil, who had his eyes closed, piped up with, "Let's call them the Meme Team."

 

After a pause, Ilaria grinned. "That's perfect! Meme Team, Meme Team, Meme Team-" Marcel jumped up and down, his hair (which was styled like most scene girls, and was partially dyed mint green of all colors), somehow not moving as he chanted along with her. A snort of amusement led Tsuna's eyes to Mukuro, one of the new transfers from Kokuyo, who seemed just a bit creepy (it was either the eyes or that laugh, he swears), but he wasn't  _too_ bad. He had adjusted to their friends pretty well over the past few hours, and if that didn't earn a medal, he didn't know what did.

 

A few stray beads were rolling around the table, thanks to Haru and Kyoko's intense making of kandi, as everyone seemed to calm down (as much as they could since they were all hyped up on Mountain Dew), and then _he_ walked in.

 

An unfamiliar teen had walked in, and he was ignoring, well, everyone. Girls started whispering to each other, some of which were going "Ohmygod he's the sex", and both the Meme Team and The Fam had turned around in their seats to observe him. He seemed somewhat tall, had a mop of black hair, thick-rimmed glasses, and was wearing black and white striped jeans, along with a white button-up and a lavender vest. Mukuro began to chuckle at the sight of him, standing up from his seat and heading towards him. "Oh, Kyouya~"

 

Kyouya, if that was indeed his name, turned around and glared at Mukuro. "Do not address me so familiarly." This seemed to have no affect whatsoever on Mukuro, who simply laughed, and moved closer. He lowered his voice and began to whisper something to the slightly shorter male, the two of them turning around and walking to a more secluded part of the cafeteria. The table that Mukuro was previously sitting at went quiet....only for a "Holy shit, they're both so hot!" to ring out in the cafeteria.

 

This was mistake number one. A girl stood up, pointing a well-manicured finger in the air, going, "No way! The one with the blue hair is like, totes, hotter. Check it!" Serveral shouts of agreement came with this, and Tsuna and Cecil had to look at each other. Mistake number two. It was beginning.

 

"Get your eyes checked, because the guy with glasses is hotter, and he's gonna be mine~" Another girl shouted in response, even going so far to hop up on the table she was standing on. The two girls with opposing preferences were busy glaring at each other, while the two males in question were looking amused (Mukuro) or disinterested (Kyouya). After a pause, Haru whispered, "At least strike three hasn't happened yet-" And was cut off by Sal, of all people, rather sneakily throwing a bottle of water at the stage.

 

At least, it would've made it to the stage if it hadn't been empty. Instead, it managed to bonk an innocent bystander in the head, causing them to look confused. But this was the third strike. The fangirls had gotten out of their seats and lunged for each other. Within seconds, pandemonium had broken out, screaming resounding throughout the cafeteria as the innocent tried to run for their lives and not get caught in the crossfire. The last time the cafeteria had seen such carnage, was when New Moon came out and they got into a fight over Jacob and Edward. Sheesh.

 

Tsuna felt himself get grabbed and nearly drug across the cafeteria to run onto the stage, before being pulled into the hall behind it that connected it to the choir room. Gokudera was looking mighty proud of himself for that, while Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko and Chrome managed to make it behind them. Peering at the opposite hall from across the stage, Lambo, I-Pin, Ryohei (who was awkwardly holding Ilaria's wrist), Ilaria herself, Cecil, Dezi and Fiamma were there.

 

Gokudera, taking control of the situation, pointed at the others and yelled, "CHOIR ROOM!" before turning to go further down the hallway. Tsuna, with no other choice but to stay and watch the chaos, went along with his friends, but not before taking a quick picture of the disaster for MySpace.

* * *

 

Sal was undeniably proud of himself. Being a troublemaker, he liked it when he could troll people and annoy some. He never did it to his friends, however, he just knew how to tick off middle school girls. Insult their lame boy bands destined to break up? Simple. Start a shipping war? Too easy. But starting a fight over how hot the transfer students were? Perfect.

 

He and his friends had taken refuge in a corner, Brandi cackling, Nari trying to scold him for starting it and Alois looking mildly entertained. He was having a fun time, until he was jabbed in his side. He raised a brow at the newcomer, who was the one of the new students the girls were gushing over, named Kyouya. Grinning, Sal placed a hand on his hip, choosing to ignore Brandi's "Get it!" in the background.

 

Kyouya did not seem amused, and was glaring down at him. "I saw you throw that bottle. You're the cause of this." The blonde grinned. "Bitch, I might be." If looks could kill, he'd probably be dying a ninth time. "For disturbing the peace, I will bite you to death." The grin got wider, and slightly more feral. "Oooh, hot. But if you wanna bite me, you gotta catch me~" And being brave, he grabbed onto the taller male's shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before turning around and running into the crowd of fangirls. Looking back, he saw the dark haired male coming after him. Sal, the ever so upbeat and light-hearted one, laughed.

 

Oh, that boy was going to be  _fun_ to mess with.


	4. I Feel Like Dancin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to clarify from the last chapter that Hibari was indeed from Kokuyo, and is a transfer student too. He also kind of needs those glasses. Why? Because glasses make people hot.
> 
> LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE POSTED, YEAH.
> 
> Feel free to give kudos and request characters to see more. Make an old person happy.

Thursday morning started off normal enough for Fiamma. Wake up, get ready for school, wait for the bus (he was happy it wasn't winter yet, because it would be dark in the morning AND cold, and waiting around for the bus in that kind of weather sucked), deal with his friends bugging him about his not-crush on Gokudera, get off the bus, eat breakfast, and wait for science class to start.

 

Well, that's how his morning would have went, until he was unceremoniously drug into the school store, by a combination of effort from the odd trio of Yamamoto, Ilaria and Lambo. It wasn't even a real store, rather a table set out in front of the law-slash-government classroom. But this morning, there was something interesting on it. There, in the middle of the table, was a tiny tea set. Complete with the teapot, cups, a tray, a storage for the sugar and a little pot to pour the creamer; The entire set was simplistic in design, red with white polka dots, and it was surprisingly real.

 

"Wow, this is really cool!" Yamamoto said, poking at one of the tiny cups. However, his hand was promptly swatted away by Abukara Chikuma, better known as Chiku, who had her other hand twirling in one of her curly pigtails, and was giving him a stern, mother-like look. "Don't touch that if you're not going to buy it. I don't want handprints or germs on it." Ilaria tilted her head at the tanned blonde, asking, "Is it really on sale? Where'd you get it?" Chiku nodded, before shrugging. "I found it this morning in the culinary classroom, the teacher there said it wasn't theirs and told me I could do what I want with it."

 

Lambo looked unimpressed. "What middle schooler, in their right mind, would want a tea se-" "I'll buy it!" Ilaria enthusiastically said, cutting him off. Yamamoto and Fiamma turned to her, not understanding her reasoning. "We can totally have a tea party today at lunch! It'll be fun!" Lambo sighed, before turning to face the now amused gyaru. "How much are you planning on charging for this thing?" The girl made a "hmm" noise, pretending to think it over. "Since I actually like Ilaria for being cool, I'll only charge you three dollars."

 

Fiamma squinted. "Is something wrong with it? And if you didn't like her, how much would it cost?" The blonde girl smirked. "Nothing's wrong with it. And if it weren't for her, you'd be giving me 20 bucks for it." The redhead groaned in frustration. Lambo, who was obviously having the same train of thought, jumped in. "Look, if it's a perfectly fine tea set, even selling it for 20 dollars wouldn't be profitable." Before Chiku could respond, three dollars were suddenly in her face, causing her and the three males to blink.

 

Ilaria squinted at Lambo and Fiamma threateningly as Chiku accepted the money and allowed the slightly smaller girl to take the tea set. "Do  _not_ pass up good deals, you fricks." Carefully picking up the tea seat, she slowly turned around and began making her way down the hallway, Yamamoto at her side as they had the same class, and calling out a "I'll see you later, neeeeeerds!"

 

Fiamma and Lambo turned to each other, still dumbstruck. It was still a normal day. You know, despite the fact that there was a girl trotting down the hallway with a tea set, and and a guy excitably talking about all the types of tea they would have, and snacks too.

 

* * *

 

Gokudera Hayato would never admit to many, many things. For example, he'd never admit to considering Yamamoto to be his second best friend (the first was obviously Tsuna, duh), he'd never admit to having a weakness for cute cats, and he'd never admit that seeing a certain redhead made him feel like he was on a trampoline. Nope. Never. But, there was one thing he could admit to.

 

Being utterly confused as to what the hell was going on in his gym class.

 

That being, the group of students sitting around and having  _tea and cookies_ in the middle of gym class, instead of doing any sort of exercise. Now, he could expect the baseball idiot to do something this stupid, and he didn't know Chrome well, but he figured she was dragged into this by Haru, that obnoxious girl. He even figured he would see Ilaria partaking in it (apparently she had bought the tea set this morning), since she was plain weird. He did not expect to see Fiamma, his  ~~secret crush~~ , ~~maybe friend~~ , best friend's boyfriend's best friend sipping tea, ~~looking like he could be in a commercial for having great hair~~ , looking just as ridiculous as the rest of them.

 

",,,What the hell are you doing?" At this, the group turned around, Yamamoto laughing like he usually did, waving a hand over to Gokudera. "Hey, come have tea with us! It's really good!" Haru beamed at this. "Haru made the tea herself! And she found the sugar and creamer!" Fiamma coughed into his palm. "You mean stole the sugar and creamer from the teacher's lounge, along with Ilaria being a distraction."

 

"I'M A FREE RANGE CHICKEN!" Said girl shouted. Gokudera, irritated, shouted back for her to shut up, which she promptly ignored, choosing to stand up and make chicken noises. Fiamma pointed at the clucking teenager. "That is what she did in the middle of the hallway. She had some younger kids join her too." The silver-haired male groaned in frustration, Haru pouting at him. "Come on, stop being so stingy and join us!"

 

"Hey!" A rather random student called, making his way over. He looked like one of those overly-macho types, and Gokudera put his hands in the pockets of his gray gym shorts and gave him the side-eye to see how tough he was trying to be. "What are you doing?" Yamamoto, ever so kind, responded to his question. "We're having a tea party!" The newcomer looked baffled, before balling up a fist that Gokudera eyed with distaste. "I said, what are you doing?"

 

Fiamma gently placed his tea cup down, standing up and crossing his arms. "We're having a tea party because we're sophisticated as hell. Got it?"   ~~Holy hell, Gokudera thinks he could be in love.~~ Mr. Mainstream Douche, as he was going to be called, huffed. "In gym?" In response, the redhead flipped his long hair over his shoulder, a disinterested look on his face. "I don't sweat." At this, he looked confused. "But-" Fiamma held out a hand, cutting him off. "Ever."

 

"Hell yeah, hell yeah, fucking right-" Unfortunately for Fiamma  ~~and Gokudera~~ , Ilaria had barreled into Fiamma, knocking both herself and the redhead into Mr. Douchenozzle, Fiamma being stuck in the middle. The dark-skinned girl quickly rolled off of them, while Fiamma hissed and rubbed at his head. But the guy seemed frozen, his eyes open and just staring. And staring. And  _he was still staring._  

 

Haru opened her mouth, and was cut off by the guy starting to yell for Fiamma to get off of him and how he wasn't gay and to stop coming onto him, along with some gross homophobic remarks that made Gokudera want to fight throw down (and Yamamoto, as the smile was completely gone from his face), which caused her to chose her mouth and glare, her cheeks puffed up. Gokudera knew that look. That look preceeded something horrible. So, being the nice person he was, he practically dragged Fiamma off of that homophobic prick  ~~and he totally wasn't enjoying having him in his arms, nope~~ , making sure that he was out of Haru's warpath. And she made her way over alright.

 

And promptly kicked the guy in the balls. Pretty much everyone in gym (speaking of which, where the fuck were the coaches, and why were they left unattended to) turned to hear him screaming, which was only dwarfed by Haru yelling at him. "And don't you  _ever_ say such disgusting things again, especially about about Haru's friends! People like you are gross!" Yamamoto was agreeing with her, a murderous gleam in his eye, adding in his two cents with a, "I don't think Fiamma's standards are so low as to date you, fo all people." At the mention of his name, the redhead nodded. "I like my guys punk."

 

Ilaria's head whipped towards them so fast, it was a shock there was no cracking noise. "....So you like punk guys?" As Fiamma proceeded to turn red and start stammering about how to not take things out of context, never mind the fact he was still in a certain punk's arms, Gokudera was feeling like he was having the luckiest day so far. He was going to buy a goddamn tea set after this.

* * *

 

Math class. The last class of the day, and Sal was somewhat bored. He was pretty good at the subject, and thus, he was waiting for those last fifteen minutes to just hurry up and go by so he could go home. His homework had gotten done (well, for that class) and he wanted to hang out with Nari before getting started on his reading assignment for the week, and some clarinet practice.

 

He was spending his time passing notes with Brandi, who had heard from the grapevine that Haru kicked a guy in the balls (his name was Mochi, or something like that), they had a tea party, and Gokudera was holding Fiamma for a good eight minutes without either of them noticing. Those lucky ducks. He was enjoying chatting about plans on going to the mall after school tomorrow, that he was completely blindsided when it hit him.

 

It, being a spitball. 

 

Letting out a shriek, he fell out of his hair, the teacher getting snappy with him for "causing a disturbance". Fuck that shit. Some of the students (the fucking normies, of all people) were giggling at him, one of which was twirling a straw. Oh, it was fucking on.

 

"Miss, I got hit with this," The grumpy blonde said, gingerly holding said spitball that hit him in the neck. The teacher grimaced, before glaring at the class. "Do any of yu want to confess who did it?" No response, as even the "popular" kids had quieted down, pretending to be angels. She sighed, gesturing for Sal to go and dispose of it, and maybe wash his neck off if he wanted. Irritably, he went and did so, Brandi getting up and following him.

 

As he was furiously washing his neck in the bathroom, Brandi's voice could be heard from the hallway. "So, you saw that asswipe who did it too?" A scoff. "Yeah, I did. Thatfucker rides the bus with me, and if he thinks I'm gonna let him get away with that shit, then he does not know who I am. And right in front of the cute guy, too! God, I'm so pissed!" Snickering could be heard from outside. "Oh man, he is like, hella fucked."

 

Oh, he was fucked indeed. After Sal had deemed his neck clean enough, the two made their way into the classroom just as the final bell rang, grabbing their backpacks and making their way outside without giving anyone a second glance. "So," Brandi started. "Do you promise to tell me how it goes as soon as you get home?" Locking arms with one of his best friends, the boy grinned.  "Oh of course. Make sure to be on MSN." After a few more minutes of chatting, the two separated, going to their respective buses. To his surprise, Kyouya (no, Hibari; apparently he didn't like being referred to by his first name) was getting on the bus as well.

 

Sal had comfortably sat with Nari, however, he was listening to music the entire ride home, trying to keep calm, until it was time to get off at their stop. He remained on the bus, urging a confused Nari to go home, as he'd catch up with him later. Renzo, who lived with him due to reasons that he refused to tell anyone without the white-to-black ombre haired male's permission, had moved into Nari's vacant seat. They rode until they got to where the culprit got off the bus, along with some other girls, and surprisingly, Hibari.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, you asswipe! I got a score to settle with you!" The blonde called, hands on his hips. This caused not only Vito, the asshole in question, to turn around, but also Hibari, who raised an eyebrow in slight interest. "Oh? You mad about that spitball? I thought you freaks liked shit like that." His posse giggled, and Renzo hissed at him. Sal simply stepped forward. "I want to fight you." Vito simply stared, before guffawing at the thought. "You? Fight me? You must want to get your girly ass kicked."

 

Sal's middle finger went up, a polished nail gleaming in the light. "Go suck a sick dick and get bent. Now fight me, you dirty shit." At this crude display, Vito's face got red in anger, before he stepped up and threw a punch. Renzo and Sal, who were standing together, simultaneously ducked out of the way, Sal going one way and Renzo going the other. Sal swung a leg out, and with surprising flexibility, kicked Vito in his side.

 

Not expecting it, the taller male actually stumbled, giving a curse at how it hurt, before a a fist was flying towards him. However, he caught it before it could hit his face. "You may have got the drop on me, but I'm gonna-" And was cut off by a knee to his chin, causing him to bite his tongue, filling his mouth with blood and causing him to lose his grip, and then a foot to the stomach, knocking him over. The girls had screamed in horror, seeing their friend/crush/and one of them was probably his girlfriend, actually- getting his ass handed to him.

 

A foot came down harshly on his chest, causing him to cough, and wheeze in pain. Sal, whose lavender eyes were usually bright, were narrowed and looked darker. "Mess with me again, and I'll do worse to you, got it?" He nodded, turning his head to the side so he could spit out the blood that was in his mouth. The blond removed his foot, and turning to Renzo, smiled suddenly. "Hey, you get all of that?" The other male hummed in confirmation, saving the video in his phone to show his friends later, and keep as potential blackmail. "Should we go home?"

 

Before Sal could answer with a yes, he found himself nearly eye-level with Hibari. "Um," he vocalized eloquently. The taller male smirked down at him. "You're stronger than you look, herbivore." The blond puffed up his cheeks. "I'm not a herbivore!" The smirk seemed to get more sadistic looking. "Prove it."

 

Before anything could happen, Sal felt himself get pulled away. "Sorry, but we need to start walking home," Renzo interrupted, quickly dragging his friend backwards. The other simply waved to Hibari, calling out a "Bye now!" before turning to run home with his friend.

 

Hibari watched them go. That blond, while a troublemaker and a disturbance, was proving to be interesting.


End file.
